Complicidad
by E. Waters
Summary: Porque quiera ella o no, se volvería cómplice de Ino, aun cuando sintiese que estaba más enamorada de Sasuke que nunca. Yuri. InoSaku Ino x Sakura. AU. Ligero SasuSaku.


**Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fanfic InoSaku, y después de tanto finalmente junté la inspiración para hacerlo. ¡Disfrute de la lectura!... y como siempre, lean por favor el mensaje de al final :)**

Disclaimer: 'Naruto' no me pertenece, sino que a su respectivo autor.

 **Complicidad**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

Tragó con dificultad, sus ojos, de aquel intenso color verde se posaron sobre el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella, y aunque para ella no era del todo desconocida esa situación, aun así eso no quitó que el corazón de ella comenzase a latir tan, pero tan fuerte que hasta creyó que se saldría de su pecho.

Ella, Sakura Haruno a sus dieciséis años de edad volvía a su pueblo natal, Konoha, después de casi tres años de ausencia.

Sabía en el fondo de que debía de estar tranquila, ya que aún ella hablaba con amigos de esa época casi lejana, como por ejemplo Naruto que siempre había estado para ella, a pesar que los separaba una gran distancia.

Pero de la mayoría casi ella no sabía, por ejemplo de Sasuke o de Ino, siendo el primero el primer chico el cual le gustó, y la segunda la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, las cosas ahora no podían ser más que distintas.

Revisando por las redes sociales, y averiguando por el mismo Naruto, ella supo que precisamente esos dos estaban saliendo, y al momento en el cual se enteró se sintió hasta casi, sólo casi un poco traicionada.

Y digo que sólo casi, porque Sakura era una chica inteligente y sensata, la cual sabía perfectamente que probablemente ellos ya la habían olvidado.

—¡Sakura! —la animada voz de su mejor amigo la despertó de sus cavilaciones, al mismo tiempo que ella posaba su mirada, la cual parecía algo alterada por los nervios que sentía, sobre quien era la persona a la cual más confiaba.

Naruto entonces le sonrió abiertamente, y ella nuevamente casi olvidó esa extraña sensación que sentía en el pecho.

Si bien era cierto que ella hace ya tiempo se había ido de Konoha, eso no quitaba que aun estuviese un poco ilusionada y admirada por la persona de Sasuke.

—Hola, Naruto —y ella trató de esbozar una de sus mejores sonrisas —. ¿No vamos al instituto?

El muchacho de brillantes ojos azules asintió de inmediato, y casi no quitándole la mirada a la joven en todo el trayecto, los dos chicos caminaron hacia la academia principal de esos lares.

La verdad era que al padre de Sakura lo cambiaban constantemente de lugar de hogar gracias a su trabajo, por lo cual a la muchacha se le hacía terriblemente difícil echar raíces y hacer amistades, siendo el propio Naruto casi una excepción a esa especie de regla.

Otra vez tragó dificultosamente, e intentando mostrar una seguridad que en realidad no poseía, ella junto a él entró a la academia.

—Todo saldrá bien —le susurró el chico a ella, incluso dándole un pequeño apretón de mano, como si desease transmitirle la mayor confianza.

Sakura entonces suspiró.

Todos la consideraban a ella como una muchacha brillante y madura, pero a pesar de esto a la joven siempre le costó encajar en lo social, a tal punto de que simplemente se frustró en ese punto y sencillamente se limitó a vivir casi en solitario…

Aunque claro, ahora estaba Naruto junto a ella.

—¿Me dejas pasar?

La chica rápidamente se hizo un lado al chocar imprevistamente con alguien, y al alzar su mirada se encontró con unos conocidos ojos azules, unos conocidos ojos azules los cuales esta vez no pertenecían al que era su mejor amigo.

—¿Ino…?

La aludida entonces alzó curiosa una ceja, y aunque se quedó un par de segundos observando a Sakura, ella simplemente no daba atisbo alguno de conocerla.

—¿Y tú eres…?

Al escuchar eso, la chica de cabellos rosados pareció verse visiblemente decepcionada, porque claro una cosa era que ellas no hubiesen hablado por años, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que ella la olvidase por completo de su persona.

—Sakura Haruno —y ella, aun cuando se sintió algo intimidada, igualmente fijó sus ojos en los de Ino —. Nosotras dos éramos amigas en primaria, ¿lo recuerdas?

Y no, ella aparentemente no lo recordaba.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —al escuchar esa voz, el corazón de Sakura dio un gran y doloroso brinco

Ahí frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, su amor de infancia, el mismo que ahora se encontraba con Ino, siendo los dos en conjunto prácticamente la pareja más popular dentro de la academia de Konoha.

—Oh, nada, Sasuke —e Ino pareció de inmediato ignorar la presencia de Sakura —. ¿Nos vamos?

Y tras decir esto, la muchacha se quedó prácticamente hablando sola, y esa sensación de soledad volvió a ella… muy ingenua, la joven había pensado que en vista que Konoha había sido antiguamente su hogar, las cosas en lo social sería diferente, pero ya estando sólo diez minutos ahí ella se dio cuenta que las cosas no se le darían tan bien.

Algo decepcionada, la chica entonces siguió su camino hacia su respectivo casillero, una vez que estuvo ahí revisó su horario dándose cuenta de que Ino se encontraba en su primera clase, pero que para su desgracia Naruto no se encontraba en ella.

—¡Vamos, tú puedes, Sakura! —se dijo ella a sí misma, respirando muy hondo sólo para después exhalar dicho aire.

Sin embargo, todo aquel coraje no se hizo presente a la hora de escoger donde sentarse, y finalmente ella terminó donde siempre terminaba, o sea en primera fila aislada de todos.

—Muy bien, ahora sortearemos los lugares que ustedes ocuparán desde ahora —dijo el profesor, a lo que se escuchó un reclamo general, pero Sakura sonrió para sí misma, pensando que tal vez la suerte podía jugarle a su favor.

La verdad era que la amistad entre ella y la muchacha de cabello rubio no había tenido muy buenos términos, cuando hace tres años Sakura se había de Konoha supuestamente por siempre.

Porque ambas chicas se habían interesado en el mismo chico, y eso había sido fatal.

En aquel entonces Sasuke Uchiha era igual que codiciado que ahora, con la diferencia de que en esa época él se encontraba soltero.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente Sakura a Ino, cuando para fortuna de la primera a ellas dos les había tocado sentarse juntas.

Ino la miró como si le diese lo mismo, y sencillamente miró hacia el lado contrario, casi como si la presencia de Sakura le molestase, a lo cual ella se preguntó internamente que por qué sería eso, considerando que ella supiera jamás le había hecho daño.

Es más, la joven de ojos verdes pensaba que la que se debería de sentir mal era ella, porque la que había sido su mejor amiga en su época, estaba ahora con él que había sido su primer amor.

¿Por qué ella la ignoraba de esa forma ya hacía como si no la recordase?

Aunque durante clase se podría decir que ambas trabajaron de forma 'normal', la insistente pregunta de instaló en la cabeza de Sakura, del porqué del actuar de ella.

—¡Sakura, por aquí!

Al oír claramente la voz de su mejor amigo, la chica con una gran sonrisa en la cara se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba sentado, siendo ese tiempo la hora de almuerzo.

Definitivamente, para Sakura Naruto era el mejor; no solamente él era su mejor amigo, sino que a la vez su confidente y apoyo, al fin y al cabo esa persona especial a la cual ella podía recurrir cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

Riendo y divirtiéndose con él, la chica creyó casi olvidarse por completo del asunto entre Ino y Sasuke, pero cuando al levantarse de la mesa los vio a los dos besándose de forma casi descarada en el casino de la academia, ese malestar volvió a ella.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, Naruto, nada.

Pero ella estaba mintiendo.

Después de una jornada escolar que a ella le pareció casi infinita, a pesar de que le agradaba mucho estudiar y aprender, Sakura decidió ir a la biblioteca ya que después de todo el estudio era su escape y con lo que usualmente se distraía, en vista que no poseía amigos o amigas…

Claro, exceptuando al mismo Naruto.

Pero ella no deseaba por ningún motivo hostigarlo, así que al menos aquel día decidió tomar ese rumbo.

Maravillada con la biblioteca de la academia, Sakura comenzó a internarse en sus pasillos y los inmensos estantes, estando aquellos espacios casi completamente vacíos, como si ahí nadie le gustase tanto el estudio como a ella.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y leyendo mucho, mucho, mucho, la joven ya estaba por irse cuando de pronto escuchó unos raros ruidos provenientes de uno de los lugares más apartados de la biblioteca.

—¿Pero qué…? —pensó ella, pero antes de poder terminar esa frase interna, sus ojos muy verdes se abrieron más que nunca.

Ahí, alejados de todos y de todas, se encontraba la misma Ino besándose apasionadamente con un chico al cual Sakura jamás había visto antes.

La piel de la chica empalideció más que nunca, y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, para así no emitir sonido alguno, a torpes pasos empezó a alejarse de ahí… sin embargo, nada de eso sirvió ya que tanto Ino como ese desconocido se percataron de su presencia.

—No te preocupes, Sai, yo hablo con ella —tras decir esto, Ino clavó intensamente sus ojos sobre Sakura —. Tú sólo vete.

El aludido miró algo burlesco a Sakura, y chocando con ella él caminó silenciosamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—¿No qué estás saliendo con…?

—¿Con Sasuke, te refieres? —la muchacha sonrió incluso de una forma más burlesca de como cuando lo hizo Sai —. No te metas en asuntos de adultos… niña.

—¿De adultos? —la muchacha de ojos verdes vio algo molesta a la otra joven, como si se sintiese subestimada por la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga —. Tú y yo tenemos la misma edad, Ino.

—Es cierto, pero… —la joven comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia Sakura —. Apuesto que tú jamás has dado un beso 'de verdad' —susurró Ino casi en el oído de la otra chica, a lo que ella sintió numerosos e inquietantes escalofríos recorrer por su espalda.

Sakura entonces se sonrojó furiosamente, y rápidamente trató de alejarse de Ino.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

Nuevamente la burlesca sonrisa en el rostro de Ino, nuevamente Ino acortando la distancia entre el ambos cuerpos, nuevamente el hecho de que Ino dominase la situación ahí.

—Simplemente lo sé —y tras emitir dichas palabras, y sin previo aviso alguno, la muchacha le dio un marcado beso a Sakura en su mejilla izquierda muy cerca de sus labios, aunque sin llegar a ellos totalmente.

El corazón de ella dio un brinco, un brinco incluso más pronunciado de cuando vio a Sasuke con la otra chica, no pudiendo reaccionar de forma inmediata.

—Más te vale quedarte callada, frentona —dijo Ino, alejándose de una forma algo abrupta de Sakura, con una sonrisa triunfal plantada en sus rojizos labios —. Créeme que te conviene hacerlo.

Siendo así la muchacha salió de allí, y Sakura aun con el rostro muy rojo, sin poder todavía reaccionar.

Ino tenía razón; su experiencia en el amor era prácticamente nula, tal vez porque simplemente no podía olvidar a Sasuke, o tal vez porque ella sencillamente se sentía cómodo no teniendo pareja.

Reaccionando después de un tiempo que a ella se le hizo eterno, Sakura se sintió más alterada que nunca.

—¡Me estuvo a punto de besar! —fue la primera frase que apareció en la perturbada cabeza de la chica, sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en la mejilla en la cual Ino hacía posado sus labios.

Sintiéndose algo enojada e indignada al respecto, Sakura caminó rápidamente a su casa, sin poder olvidar como su corazón latió al sentir el contacto de la otra joven sobre ella.

Si bien al llegar a su casa Naruto y ella hablaron, por alguna razón que ni ella misma pudo explicar adecuadamente ni siquiera para ella misma, no le dijo nada acerca de la escena que presenció entre Ino y ese muchacho llamado Sai.

Esa noche Sakura soñó con la mirada azulada de Ino, pero no recordaba exactamente qué.

Al día siguiente cuando llegó a la academia y abrió el casillero, una especie de tarjeta cayó a sus manos, y cuando la leyó sus ojos se abrieron mucho, mucho, mucho.

La tarjeta era clara; ahí estaba escrita una invitación a una fiesta organizada por la familia Yamanaka, por el inicio del año escolar.

—¿Qué es esto, Ino? —preguntó Sakura a la muchacha, cuando ambas se toparon en los camarines femenino después de la clase de deportes —. No entiendo que por qué me has invitado… si intentas…

—Yo no intento nada—interrumpió Ino a Sakura, sonriendo de esa particular forma —. Simplemente te estoy 'agradeciendo' por tu complicidad… ¿no que antes éramos amigas, frentona? —tras esas palabras, ella otra vez acercó su rostro al oído de Sakura —, te espero este sábado en mi casa, llega temprano.

Entonces y como sucedió el día de ayer en la biblioteca, Sakura no pudo tener una respuesta inmediata ante lo que Ino hizo.

Muy, muy sonrojada, la muchacha posó de manera disimulada su mirada en la otra joven, la cual ahora conversaba animadamente con su grupo de siempre, ignorando olímpicamente a la propia Sakura.

Por mera inercia, ella posó su mano sobre la mejilla donde Ino la había besado en esa ocasión, y otra vez ese molesto hormigueo.

¿Qué estaba intentando Ino con ella…?

Y aunque en el fondo sabía que no era buena idea ir a esa fiesta, Sakura decidió finalmente ir, pero con la firme convicción que no lo hacía por ser cómplice de la otra chica, sino porque deseaba de alguna forma proteger a Sasuke.

Del mismo Sasuke del cual aún se sentía enamorada.

 **Si dejan un review sería genial, me ayudarían a seguir con la historia ^-^**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **1.-En vista que no he encontrado dibujante, decidí dibujar este cómic yuri por mí misma. El primer y segundo capítulo ya están subidos, aunque esta historia irá lenta, pero segura. Buscar:**

 **CHICLE SIN AZÚCAR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **3.-Con La Mafer igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri. Buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Y con Ookami Elsa igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **¡Igual sigo buscando dibujantes! Cualquier MP.**


End file.
